


The bucket list

by fantasyfiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe others in later chapters, Mention of Gideon, Mention of events of season 2, Pre-Slash, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfiction/pseuds/fantasyfiction
Summary: Spencer has been dealing with a drug addiction. His best friend Derek Morgan decides to help him deal with it. While doing so he stumbles upon an old piece of paper, buried under all the books. Spencer's bucket list. What happens when they attempt to cross some off the list?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. If you like the story I would love some feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

It had been a tough week for everyone in the BAU, especially Spencer. The cases had been tough but dealing with tough cases and cravings? That’s way tougher. Spencer had been snapping at everyone. No one had ever seen him like that. Initially they thought it was the after effects of being kidnapped and tortured by Tobias Hankel. Even later when they figured out it was something more, they refrained from confronting him. Although when he missed the plane, Gideon knew he had to say something. He never mentioned the drugs, just subtly hinted that he knew what was going on and the team was always there for him. But for one Derek Morgan it wasn’t enough. He knew his best friend was hurting and he just had to do something. He had helplessly stared at the screen and just watched his best friend being drugged, beaten and killed. It was the most helpless he had felt since Buford. He decided he was going to help Spencer with whatever was bothering him. So he did. On a friday night, he confronted Spencer. As expected there was denial, accusations, threats followed by tears, acceptance and promises. Derek promised to help Spencer clean up and get rid of all the drugs. Spencer in turn promised to seek help whenever he craved dilaudid. 

Since it was a weekend, Derek decided to stay over and help Spencer clean his apartment. It was a mess. There were books and socks everywhere. The coffee table, bed, sofa, even on top of the microwave oven! Even though Spencer is not a fan of people going through his stuff, he did not want to stay alone. Plus Derek was his best friend and already knew everything about him so he didn’t mind. But an hour later, when Derek entered the room with a very familiar piece of paper, he immediately regretted his decision.  
“Pretty boy? What is this? I found it buried underneath all the books in the living room. ”  
“What?.. That... it’s nothing important, just some notes. Just give it to me. ”  
Just as he was about to snatch it away from Derek, his hand was swatted away.  
“If it’s not important then why do look like a kid who was caught stealing candies? ”  
“Just give it back Derek! It’s personal! ”  
“NO! And since when do you keep secrets from me? Let me read this kid! ”  
Even though Spencer tried really hard to procure that paper from Derek, he failed. Physically Derek was much stronger and within half a minute he was on top of Spencer holding the paper with one hand and blocking Spencer with the other one. 

But his smile faltered when he saw the content of the paper. The heading, written in a messy, unsure handwriting read ‘Spencer’s bucket list.’ There were very few items on the list. The two that had a tick mark adjacent to it were 'Join the BAU’ and 'learn a foreign language.’  
He gently got off of Spencer and let the younger agent sit up. He sat down on the edge of the bed mirroring his best friend's position and shifted his attention towards the paper once again to see rest of the list  
Spencer’s bucket list  
1\. Cure schizophrenia.  
2\. Spend a night in a haunted house.  
3\. Go stargazing.  
4\. Build a robot.  
5\. Join the BAU.  
6\. Learn a foreign language.  
7\. Go to a comic-con.  
8\. Patent something.  
9\. Get mom out of the sanitarium. 

“Yes, yes. Go on. Make fun of me Morgan, I am used to it by now. ”  
“Why would I make fun of you Reid? ”  
“I know this is a very nerdy list okay? It's fine you can say it. ''  
''Well everyone has different wishes, there is nothing to be ashamed of kid. ''  
''Well... thank you. ''  
'' You really love your mom don't you? '' Derek said with a sad smile.  
''Yes. The most, actually. And it kills me that both my wishes involving her would never come true.''  
Derek did notice his glistening eyes, but chose not to comment.  
''Don't lose hope man. Also there are some other wishes I can help you to cross out from the list.''  
He said with the slightest hint of a smile, trying to cheer Spencer up. 

''Don't bother Morgan. They don't mean anything to me. The two that do, I can never fulfil. So what's the point anyway? I wrote the last one when I was eighteen. The day I committed mom to the sanitarium. I never wrote anything after that because I promised myself I won't think of anything else until I do that.''  
Derek grabbed his wrist as he was trying to get off the bed.  
''C'mon man, I am serious! Please don't punish yourself like this. She needed the help and you know it. You took such good care of her kid and at such a young age! I am so proud of you alright? And you should be too. Some of these can be easily done. Let me help you. Let's take the week off and we will cross some of these out. What do you say? ''  
After some careful contemplation, Spencer finally agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

They had to tell Hotch about the situation. They didn’t mention the bucket list, of course, but they had to tell him about the drugs. Both Derek and Spencer agreed that he had to know. Hotch let them take the week off to deal with the situation (as long as a case didn’t come up.) 

The next day saw Derek arriving at Spencer’s apartment with a suitcase. They had agreed that it would be better if they could stay together for a week. They have shared hotel rooms before so it wasn’t anything new. They were sitting on the sofa watching some documentary on lions.   
“Hey pretty boy? ”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know the comic-con thing? I asked Garcia about it and she was really bugged you didn’t tell her you wanted to attend one. Apparently she has been trying to find comic-con partner for years!”  
“Really?” Spencer said with barely suppressed enthusiasm.   
“ Yeah. She always wanted to go but didn’t want to do it alone. So if you don’t mind, do you want me to tell her you are willing? ”   
“Absolutely! That would be great! I knew she likes star wars and Doctor Who, it would be fun to go with her. ”   
“ Actually she would love it if you tell her. ”

“Great! ”   
“So one more wish checked? ”   
“Yes!” Spencer said with a bright smile. It gave a funny feeling in Derek’s stomach, but he ignored it.   
“Hey Morgan? ” said a little whispering voice around half a minute later.   
“Yeah? ”  
“ Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it. ”  
“ Ofcourse pretty boy! Anything for you. ”  
He said with a soft smile that Spencer reciprocated. It was only after Derek said it out loud he realized how much how much he meant it. He knew he would lay down his life for the team, but still he knew he would go to greater lengths for his pretty boy than any other friend or colleague. Honestly, this was starting to scare him a little. He needed to do some serious introspection but he decided to do hold the thought until this was over.

A while later he felt a weight pressing in his arm that was draped across the back of the sofa. He smiled to himself. Maybe Spencer was feeling some of the same things as him. He still wasn't totally sure about how he felt and how he wanted to deal with it, but if Spencer reciprocated the emotions maybe it was worth a try.   
As soon as he turned to look at his friend, his smile faltered. Spencer was just asleep. He wasn't doing this willingly. Derek wanted to kick himself for even thinking Spencer would be interested in him. Even though he knew Spencer was bisexual, he knew he would never be Spencer's type. He wasn't incredibly intelligent or nerdy. He didn't listen to classical music. He didn't read 500 books a week. He couldn't play chess as well as him. Spencer would probably want to be with someone at par with himself intellectually. It won't be him. He could never be what Spencer wanted. That's what he kept thinking while carrying Spencer to the bedroom and settling his friend down. He then proceeded to arrange the guest room for himself.


End file.
